gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cargobob
Unlock Can someone unlock this page? This article doesn't share with this page no more.--Yong feng (talk) 00:36, August 10, 2013 (UTC) I doubt it would get un locked, seen as tho some people would keep adding GTA V to everything there.. anyway, we will find out soon.. Instulent (talk) 17:30, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Then in that case we must also lock a bunch of other pages and delete all the work made by other users when it comes to aircraft in GTA V, since the Cuban 800 is the only airplane whose name we know so far. I honestley think we should just leave this as being in Grand Theft Auto V - Most people, either here, in the GTA forums or in other places, do associate the "heavy cargo helicopter" with the Cargobob, it's only logical to name it so for now. (Henriquedematos (talk) 19:49, August 10, 2013 (UTC)) So this page remain locked until the GTA V is released?--Yong feng (talk) 23:19, August 10, 2013 (UTC) : If the name gets confirmed as Cargobob, then the information from the other page gets moved to here, the same applies for any other returning vehicle whose name is as yet unconfirmed. Being a resource that is visited by the ordinary internet dweller, we can't just assume based on what forums say. I'm neither saying that it definitely is the Cargobob, or it definitely isn't. I want to avoid giving readers speculation, based on assumptions, that's why the secondary article was created. JBanton (Talk | ) 01:19, August 11, 2013 (UTC) This page should now unlocked because 17 september is already over.--Yong feng (talk) 23:06, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Guess what I really don't want to be an asshole and go all like "I TOLD YA", but... I TOLD YA! 'It is indeed the Cargobob, or at least that is what one of the Brady guide pics leaked in Reddit says. I kow, the reasons for locking this and creating a new page were indeed valid. But hey, now that we know it is the Cargobob, will the page be unlocked? (Henriquedematos (talk) 02:08, September 12, 2013 (UTC)) Brady Games is not a certified source of video game information and leaks, the information is incorrect, most of the time, so we cannot use it.The one and only... (talk) 02:26, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Not at all? Despite the fact we're updating the wikia according to the Brady Guide? (Henriquedematos (talk) 15:29, September 13, 2013 (UTC)) Guys I think the Cargobob is in GTAV because I was watching leaked gameplay and the guy stole a jet from the military base and when he did a message came up on the screen that said "You failed to steal the Cargobob" Any suggestions? James1579 (talk) 10:45, September 15, 2013 (UTC) This page is still locked,and i got the helicopter and it's really named "Cargobob" now,someone could unlock the page and delete the "Heavy cargo helicopter" page... "Second Generation"? They are two different vehicles, appearing in 2 different Universes. "Second Generation" is used only when there's another version of a vehicle with the same name in the same universe.Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8| [[User:Camilo Flores|'''SWAT Cam F]] 03:45, September 19, 2017 (UTC)